Meiko welcomes her friend
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Being the only daughter in the Shindou-Uesugi household, with 2 twin brothers and 2 Dads ,What happens when Meiko gets her "friend" for the first time . All hell breaks lose thats what happens! [Complete(Shindou-Uesugi family)
1. Default Chapter

Hello all Tara Yuki-Uesugi here . I do hope you guys enjoyed my last or should i say first fanfic "Where's my present ,Yuki?!" This fan-fic writing thing must be really addicting. I have so many i deas now that i have dedicated a note book to them . CRAZY!

**About** "Meiko welcomes her "friend". This stems from another fic im in the process of writing . In that fic Yuki and Shuichi have three children , 1 set of twin boys (Keisuke and Kaoru) and a lil girl ( Meiko) . The twins are about 14-15 and Meiko is about 11-12.Character profiles will be put up in that fic . I decided to put this one up first because it came to me easily. I got the idea from my ex-boyfriend .He told me about how his younger sister got her period and his mom was at work and it was up to him and his dad to calm down a hysterical little girl . The story is hilarious and i thought that it would fit perfectly considering the fact that Meiko is the only girl in the Shindou-Uesugi household . I did exagerate quite a bit to make it more funny. I think that i will rate this PG-13 cuz i hope that all 13 yr old girls know about their period considering the fact that now they are getting it even younger .If u have a problem with this kind of content please dont complain to me telling me that it is disgusting . You **dont** have to read it .Besides this is nothing compared to some of the lemons on here lol For everyone else..........Enjoy!! I hope its funny! Read and Review!!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the characters of Gravitation or the Gravitation series itself . If i did Eiri Yuki would be all mine and i would be happy but unfortunetly thats not so. Your so lucky Maki Murakami!!! I do however own the characters that i made up so BACK OFF! lol

And now............on with the story..........

**Sat. 7:43 am**

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOODS!!!!!!!

" What the hell was that " Yuki said waking up with a start.

He looked to his left to see Shuichi sitting bolt upright also.

"MEIKO!"m they said in unison rushing out of the bedroomfollowing the screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!

They arrived at the bathroom door on therightwall of Meikos bedroom.

"Meiko, sweetie , Whats the matter! " Shuichi cried , tears in his eyes

" I'm bleeding daddy!" Meiko cried

" WHAT ?!" Yuki and Shuichi cried in unison

" What do you mean your bleeding ?!" Shuichi screamed now crying

" WHERE?! " Yuki yelled fighting back tears

Just then Yuki and Shuichi's twin boys Keisuke and Kaoru came into the room

" What happened?!" Keisuke asked petrified

" Dad, Whats wrong with Meiko?" Kaoru asked crying like Shuichi (it was scary how much alike they were)

" We think shes hurt . She said she's bleeding" Yuki informed them still fighting back tears .

" WHAT?!" the twins said together and then the two started to yell frantically at the door in which Meiko was on the other side .

" Baby sis , where are you bleeding ? " Kaoru screamed tears flowing like rivers.

" Yeah Meiko , let us help you ! " Keisuke yelled

" Listen to your brothers sweetie . Tell daddy where your bleeding so we can help you " Shuichi cried , crying harder than ever

" D-Down th-th-there !" Meiko replied still bawling

" Down where Meiko ?!' yelled Keisuke

" Your toe ? " cried Kaoru

"Your ankle sweetie?! " cried Shuichi

Yuki thought about it _' down there , down there hmmmmmm'_

"Your foot ?!"

" Your thigh ?!"

"Sweetie, did you cut your leg?! "

_'Thats it ! '_ Yuki tought . He smiled " Move you Idiots " Yuki said walking up to the door . "But Yuki , why are you smiling ? Our daughter is hurt . Whats wrong with you ?! " Shuichi yelled getting mad

" Yeah dad , whats with that?" Kaoru said through tears . He's just as overemotional as Shuichi

" Watch " Yuki said calmly " Meiko , sweetie " Yuki said softly " Huh dad?" came a teared answer through the door

" Oh my baby !!!! " Shuichi yelled and fell into Keisukes arms bawling

" Hunny , do you have your friend ? " Yuki asked sweetly "My friend ? What are you talking about dad ? My friends are at home most likely , not bleeding to death !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Meiko cried with a mixture of frustration , fear and anger for having been asked such a stupid question.

At these words Shuichi lost all control. He began banging on the door of the bathroom and screaming ................" It's ok baby! HOLD ON! Dont go into the light , you hear me ?! Whatever you do dont go into the light !!!!!!! " tears streaming down his face " I need the phone , I need the phone ! HOLD ON sweetie !!! "

Kaoru joined in ........." Listen to Daddy baby sis . Dont go into the light " crying harder than ever now

" Dont leave us Meiko sweetie !!!! "

" Yeah baby sis , we love you ! "

Keisuke was sitting on the fool far away from the door not knowing what to do .

Meiko yelled back through the door " Ok daddy , Ok Kaoru , I wont die I promise , I love You!!!! " Now Meiko lost it entirely." Thats right hunny , hang on for Dad and Daddy and Keisuke and Kaoru !!! " " I will daddy , i will "

Yuki rounded on Yuki and Kaoru " YOUR NOT HELPING !!!!! he yelled

Then he turned to Keisuke ... " Will you do something with them ?! "

Keisuke nodded and led his daddy twin on to Meikos kingsize canopy pink bed . Shuichi grabbed one of Meikos pillow off the bed and began hugging it saying "Oh my baby may never sleep on this pillow again !!! " then he burried his head in the pillow and cried harder than ever before . Kaoru was laying on the corner of the bed in the fetal position clutching one of Meikos stuffed bears repeatedly saying " She's too young , she's too young "

Yuki rolled his eyes and turned his attention bak to the door where his daughter was losing it

" Meiko ? " he asked calmly

" IM GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!! " Meiko yelled

" Meiko?"

" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Meiko sweetie ? " he said slowly losing his patience

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" MEIKO !!!!!!! "

**:::::::: Sound of crickets ::::::::**

Even Shuichi and Kaoru shut up

" Y-yes dad?"

" Hun , You are NOT dying " Yuki said calm again

" I-I'm nnot ? "

" No" " Remember that talk we had about a year ago ? About how you'll be getting your period soon? "

" Yeah " Meiko sobbed

" Well sweetie , thats whats happening now . You've got your period "

" Oh My Gods dad , I didnt know it would be that much ! " Meiko said incrediously

" Yes it is . Now wont you let me in so I can help you ? "

" NO! "

" Why not hun ? "

" Because ! "

" Because what ? "

" Because , because "

By this time Shuichi had calmed down significantly but was still teary eyed . He came to the pimk door ..... " Sweetie , what do you want _me _to do? "

" Daddy ? Is that you ?"

" Yes ,baby "

" Daddy can you get me something to plug this up? "

" Of course sweetie anything . just give me a second , ok ?"

" Ok daddy "

Shuichi pulled Yuki away from the door . " So........... ? " Shuichi asked him " So?" Yuki responded " How do we plug her up?!" Shuichi asked in a hushed but deperate whisper . Yuki shrugged .

"What ?! Dad , you dont know what to do ?!" Kaoru yelled almost loud enough for Meiko to hear and the last thing they needed was for her to start freaking out again . Yuki slapped Kaoru upside the head . " SHUT UP , IDIOT! Yuki yealled in a whisper " Look " he explained " You two idiots (meaing Keisuke and Kaoru) go down to the Rite Aide 3 blocks down and see what we can use to plug her up . Im gonna call Tohma and see what he knows . He does have a daughter too after all . Maybe Mika is there. Shuichi you sit by the door and keep her calm . ok ? You two take my wallet i dont care how much it cost just go and get something . "

Everyone went to do their jobs. If only they knew what they were doing.

* * *

Well thats the end of chapter one. Well actually this was supposed to be a oneshot but i just have way to many ideas in my head for it to be only one chapter long.I might be 2 or three it depends .About the next chapter " To Rite Aide and back again. And again "

Since none of the boys know what to use to "plug Meiko up " the twins keep bringing back stupid things . Tohma comes(leave itto Yuki . haveing trouble ?call Tohma lol ) and so does Hiro(basicallyShuichi's backbone )and maybe a couple more people . Poor Meiko her fathers wont let her down though . They'll figure it out .......... I hope .


	2. To Rite Aid and back again

**Disclaimer : **No I dont own Gravitation otherwise I would be rich right now . So please , I beg of you , dont sue me of what little money I have . Please PLEASE ? !

**11:23am**

" Tohma , do you know where Mika is ? "

" Eiri-san " Tohma Seguchi's voice rang from the other end of the phone surprised . " You're actually worrying about your sister ? "

" No , I just need to ask her something . "

" Well , I'm sorry Eiri-san , but shes on vacation in Hawaii with Noriko Ukai . I've tried calling her but i cant catch up with her . Is there a problem ? "

" Well , Meiko got her period today and shes locked herself in the bathroom . I just wanted to ask Mika for advice . " Yuki explained .

" My , My , how exciting ! " Yuki pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it with the _' You've gotta be kidding me ' _look . He replaced the phone to his ear . " Your little girl is really growing up Yuki-san . Kinai hasent gotten hers yet so I dont know what to do ,but i'll come by and see if i can help get her out of the bathroom . See you soon Eiri-san " Tohma said hanging up the phone before Eiricould protest .

Eiri clicked off the phone and made his wayback into his daughters pink room , closing the door behind him .

" Your brothers will be back soon Meiko , Shuichi said reassuringly to his daughter "

" Ok daddy , cuz im hungry " Meiko replied

Eiri was about to speak when .....

**Ding Dong **

_' Who could that be ' _he thought _' Tohma couldnt be here that quick . Maybe the boys are back ' _

He made his way downstairs and opened the door .

" Since Shuichi cant make it into work , we thought we'd bring work home to him " Hiro Nakano said while barging past Yuki , leading the way for Suguru Fujisaki , Mr.Sakano and ..........

**Click **

K had his pistol pointed right between Yuki's eyes . " Where's Shuichi ? " He demanded

Yuki pused K's hand away . "He's busy , now get out ? "

" Busy doing what ? " Hiro asked

" None of your bussiness , now get out !! " Yuki replied

" Yuki whats all this noise ? Oh what are you guys doing here ? " Shuichi asked catching site of his collegues while decending the stairs .

" Idiot , you didnt come into work . The least you could have done was call " Suguru said

" Yeah , what are you busy with anyway ? " Hiro asked

" Well , Meiko isnt feeling well " Shuichi said

" What , somethings wrong with my cousin and **you've **been taking care of her ? " Suguru said looking at Shuichi " Shes probably damn near dead . Let me go see how she is . " " Me too " Hiro added and they ran upstairs to Meikos room .

" C'mon Sakano " K said " Lets go wish her well . " " Uh ok " Sakano replied tentatively and followed K .

" Wait you Idiots ! " Yuki called after them . " I said get out ! "

" Hey , Fujisaki , what the hell was that supposed to mean ? ! " Shuichi yelled just realizing what Suguru had said . He ran up the stairs after them .

Yuki was about to run after them and drag them out by thier hair if he had to , when he realized he had left the door ajar. He turned to close it and nearly jumped out of his skin .

" I'm sorry Eiri-san . Did I scare you ? " Tohma asked with a smile . He was holding a cute teddy bear and a huge balloon attached to its arm that read " Congratulations " .

Yuki looked at the teddy bear and the balloon and asked , " What the hell..............is that ? "

" It's a gift for Meiko . It's not everyday your daughter becomes a young woman Eiri-san " He smiled at Eiri and made his way upstairs to Meikos room.

Yuki shook his head and closed the door . _' Im surrounded by idiots '_

**Meanwhile**

" Ya got the money " Kaoru asked Keisuke

" Yeah Keisuke answered " Lets run . It'll be faster . "

"Ok "

The hastened their pace and arrived at the store in five minutes . The rushed inside not bothering to slow down to catch their breath .

After roaming he store aimlessly Keisuke stopped walking . Kaoru noticed his twins pause and asked " What ? "

" Well , what exactly are we looking for ? "

" I dont know . I guess something absorbent . "

" Well what's absorbent ? "

" Cottonballs are absorbent . "

" Do you think they'll work ?"

" Yeah they should if you use enough . "

" Alright then , lets ask where the cottonballs are ? " Keisuke suggested .

Keisuke found a sales clerk and asked what aisle the cottonballs were in .

" Aisle seven , the baby aisle " she replied .

They ran to aisle seven .

" How many packs do you think we'll need ?" Kaoru asked .

" Well i guess alot . We dont know exactly how long it wil last . " Keisuke answered

" Yeah your right " Kaoru replied " Better to be safe than sorry "

They grabed as many bags of cottonballs as they could carry and went to the cashier . It was the same girl they had asked where the cottonballs were .

" Wow , thats alot of cottonballs . " she said with a smirk .

" Yeah " Keisuke said " Not to be rude or anything , but can you speed it up a bit . We're kinda in a hurry . "

She rand up all the bags , forty-three in all . " $53.92 ." the cashier said .

They paid and with alot of bags in thier hands they ran out of the store and back home .

**Back home **

" Meiko , come on out . I've bought you a present . " Tohma said trying to talk his niece out of the bathroom .

" No! " she yelled .

" Well I've tried " he said retreating to Meikos bed and sitting down .

**'Click'**

" Meiko come out now or I'll have to open fire " K warned

" DADDY!!!! "

" K , stop threatening my child ! " Shuichi yelled at K .

" It was worth a shot " (no pun intended lol) K said joining Tohma

" Dad , we're back !! " Kaoru announced . He and Keisuke had just barged into the room .

" It's about time " Yuki said " Give it here " He took the bags from the boys .

" What ...........thee hell .............. is this .... ? " he siad angrily at the twins

" Cottonballs , we thought they would be absorbent " Keisuke said . Kaoru hiding behind him .

" What the hell is she supposed to do with cottonballs ? " Yuki asked through gritted teeth .

" We thought it would be strong enough to plug her up ? " Kaoru said not sure if he was asking or telling his dad . He was still cowering behind Keisuke .

Yuki looked at them in utter disbelief .

" Go back to the store and find something else . " he said " Go quickly and use your brains this time . "

Keisuke and Kaoru left the house at top speed , making their way back to Rite Aid .

" Those Idiots Yuki said

Tohma smiled " Well they did try "

Not hard enough " Yuki replied . " Do you guys know **anything **? " Yuki asked the men around him sounding kind of desperate .

" Kinai is too young " Tohma said

" I'm an only child " Suguru replied .

" I only have an older brother " Hiro said

" I have a son " K said

" And I dont have any children or sisters Yuki-san " Sakano cried

**Ring Ring **

" Oh excuse me " Tohma said . His cell phone was ringing .

" This is Seguchi " he answered " No Ryuichi im not at the office today . No , I'm at Eiri and Shuichis house . Why? I dont think you'll understand , Ryuichi . Ok ok i'll tell you . Meiko has got her period . I told you you wouldnt understand . No im sorry i can not explain it right now . Ok i will talk to you later . Bye . "

" Haha , Thats Ryuichi for you " K said

" Dont we know any women other than Yuki's sister ? " Hiro asked bringing the topic back to Meiko

" **My **sister !!!! " Shuichi exclaimed

" Good idea Shindou-san" Tohma cried " I'll call her "

Ever since Yui and Shuichi married , both families had become very close . Maiko moved to Kyoto to get away from the hustle-and -bustle of city life , with her husband .

" Hello Yosuke , this is Seguchi . Is Maiko there ? " Tohma asked Maikos husband " Oh ,ok . Thank you . " he hung up

" Maiko is in Hakaido on bussiness . "

" Oh well , I guess it's up to us then . " Shuichi said and returned to the bathroom door to comfort Meiko .

" Great " Yuki muttered .

**Rite Aid**

The boys were back at Rite Aid

" Ok lets split up and look . " Keisuke suggested .

"Good idea " Kaoru agreed

They split up and ran in opposite directions. After five minutes of searching Kaoru yelled .....

" I've found something "

" You did ? What aisle are you in ? "

" Aisle 3 "

Kaisuke rushed to aisle 3 .

" Whatcha find ? " he asked

" These ! " Kaoru said brightly and held up a square object .

" Depends ? " keisuke asked reading the label

" Yeah . They're like pampers but for older people . It must be for when girls get their period . "

" Do you think Meiko can fit them ? "

" Yeah . See, they have a size small . "

" Ok , kool " Keisuke said convincd .

The carried the Depends to the counter . The same girl they had asked what aisle the cottonballs were in , was the cashier .

" Depends , huh ? I hope you didnt get those cottonballs for the same person . "she smirked .

Keisukke glared at her . " Ring up the damn item and keep your opinions to yourself . "

"Alright , alright . No need to get all touchy . " she replied " $14.33. "

The boys paid and ran back to the house .

**At home**

" We're back . " the boys yelled again handing the bag to their dad .

Yuki looked in the bag and dropped it . " Depends ?! " he yelled

" Arent they good ? " Kaoru asked once again hiding behind his brother .

" Depends are for adults , morons , ADULTS . It says it on the label ! "

" Oh " the twins said in unison

" Go back and this time find a woman who works there and ask her for assitance . GO ! "

The boys left in a flash .

" You've gotta be kidding me . " Yuki said . He retreated to the bed and sat next to Tohma " Idiots "

**At Rite Aid ........again**

The twins were once again at Rite Aid . _' Ask someone ' _Keisuke thought as though a light bulb just went off in his head _' Duh ! '_ They knew exactly who to ask. Even though the didnt want to , they had no chioce . She was the only female that worked there . The walked up to the cashier .

" Back so soon ? " she asked with a smirk .

" Look " Keisuke began " Our sister just got her period for the first time . Are you gonna help us or not ? :

" Why didnt you say so the first time you came in here ? " she said " Follow me "

They followed her to aisle 9. " Whoa ! " Kaoru said . The wholeaisle was dedicated to women . Every single shelf . For Kaoru it was a bit over whelming.

" Here we are" she said " Everything a girl needs when she gets her period . If you had read the signs over each aisle , you would have seen that aisle nine said' Feminine hygene' " and she walked away chuckling and shaking her head . .

" I hate her " Keisuke said glaring after the girl

" Whatever dude . We've gotta hurry " Kaoru said to his brother

" Right but which one ? . There are so many ."

" Well I guess we'll have to take one of everything " Kaoru suggested with a shrug .

" Works for me " Keisuke agreed .

They began to grab one of everything off the shelves.Once their arms were full , they made thier way to the cashier . It was a guy this time .

" Whoa dudes , this is alot of chick stuff. " he said

" Is there something wrong with the people that work here ? Shut up and do your job ! " Keisuke yelled annoyed .

" Alright , Alright . Calm down little dude " the cashier said . " Your total is $93.59 " At that moment Keiske was so happyhis family wasentpoor( they had spent alot of money )and that his dad liked to keep alot of cash on him . He pullled out his dads wallet and paid , noticing that there were still a couple of hundred dollar bills left .As the cashier caught the sight of the money in the wallet he whispered a low voice" Whoa , your loaded " . He handed Keisuke back his change and caught a glimpes of Yukis wallet . " Hey i know that dude " the cashier declared . " Hes that novelist dude . And you look just like him" He said looking at Kaoru ." And you look like Shindou-san ! " he nearly yelled . " Wait a minute little dudes , are you like that novelists and Shindou-sans kids? No wonder your so loaded !" he basically screamed this out . Keisuke and Kaoru knew what would happen next if they stayed an longer . They quickly grabbed the bags and rush out the store . The cashier called behind them " Hey dudes , do you think you can get me Shindou-san's autograph? I'm a huge Bad Luck fan. " Keisuke couldnt help himself he ran back into the store and yelled from the door "No way, moron ! " and then ran back out . He and Keisuke stoped out front to laugh then saw the crowedforming in the store trying to see if they can follow them . The twins glanced at eachother quickly " RUN !!!!"

**Back home**

" We're back " Keisuke and Kaoru said in unison with absolutely no enthusiasm. They held their arms out to hand the bags over to their dad .

" I'm not taking it " Yuki said too afraid to look inside the bags for a third time . " " I'll take it "Tohma said .

" We got it right this time " Kaoru said " We asked someone for help but we didnt now what to get , so we bought one of everything . "

All the men hovered around the bags . Tohma pulled out a box and read aloud ... " Tampax tampons . scented . hmmmmmm " He opened the box and handed everyone a tampon .

" This is interesting " Hiro said

" It smells like baby powder " K said sniffing it

" I'll take your opinion for it " Suguru said

" What is she supposed to do with it ? " Shuchi asked " Are there an instructions ? "

Tohma looked thru the box " Found the instrustions " he announced . Everyone crowded around him as he unfolded the instructions . " Wow " Tohma said

" Ewwwwwwwww" Kaoru said

" Thats just sick " Keisuke said

" And it just stays up there ? " Hiro asked

" I guess so " Tohma answered

" Talk about plugging her up " K chuckled

" There's no way in hell my baby is using that ! " Shuichi yelled . All at once the tampons were thrown on the floor in disgust . Tohma pulled out another item . " Always with wings. Overnight " he read aloud . He opened the pack and passed everyone one . They opened it .

" Well this dosent seem too bad " Tohma said

" Whats with the tape ? " Shuichi asked

" Look at the little flappy things on the side "Hiro said

" Those must be the wings " Suguru said

Yuki looked at the sanitary napkins in their hands . He had a good idea where it was supposed to go . He was sure he had seen it on a commercial before . _' But those are too big '_ he thought . he walked over to the bag on the floor and opened all the packs of sanitary napkins Kaoru and Keisuke bought ,until he found one small enough for Meiko . No one noticed . They were too busy playing with the pads .

Yuki walked over to Meikos dresser ,pulled out clean pajamas for her , then made his way to the bathroom door .

**Knock Knock **

" Yeah ? " Meiko answered

" Meiko we've got something that will help you . "

" Really ? "

" Yeah . Now let me in to help you ."

--Silence ----

_' How would I bribe Shuichi ' _Yuki thought to himself

" Meiko , I know your hungry . If you let me help you , i'll let you eat all the pocky you want " he bribed " AFTER dinner "

" Really ? !" Meiko said brightly

" Really "

---Pause ----

" Ok " she unlocked the door to let her dad in . No one in the room saw , they were still playing with the sanitary napkins .

In the bathroom Yuki ran Meiko a shower , helped her get dressed , and withinan hour, he emerged holding Meiko in his arms .

" Look , these things are so sticky " Kaoru said sticking it to the side of his face , pulling it off , and then resticking it .

" They dont smell like baby powder though. " K said smelling it and looking disappointed .

" Hey look at this ! " Shuichi yelled . He was shaking the pad up and down making the 'wings' flap .

Tohma , who wassilenently watching the antics with a smirk , noticed Eiri and Meiko .

" Eiri-san " he gasped " Meiko ! "

Everyones head turned towards Eiri and Meiko .

" Meiko!! " everyone exclaimed .

"Oh , sweetie i'm so glad your ok " Shuichi cried , giving her a hug . " Im ok daddy " Meiko said hugging her daddy in return .

" Lets go out to eat " Tohma suggested " We'll have Sukiyaki . My treat . "

" Thats ok Uncle Tohma . " Meiko replied " I'm already in my pj's and I'd rather order pizza and eat lots of pocky !!!!! "

" Ok Pizza it is ! " Shuichi said as everyone made their way to the kitchen .

* * *

**5:57pm **

Within the hour , six pizza pies were delivered ( Meiko , Shuichi and Kaoru ate alot ) and everyone happily ate while Keisuke and Kaoru told them about their trips back and forth to Rite Aid .

**Ding Dong **

" I'll get it " Yuki said . He opened the door .

" Congratu.............oh , its just aniki "

" Hi Yuki-san "

Yuki stared blankly at his brother and his boyfriend , Ryuichi. They both were bearing gifts . Ryuichi was holding a HUGE teddy bear that in turn was holding a huge balloon like the one Tohma bought .Both the teddey bears shirt and the balloon read " Congratulations " Tatsuha was holding a big round cake that read "Congrats. Meiko on becoming a young woman " .

" What are you doing here ? " Yuki asked letting them in

" Well I went to N-G today to see Ryu . I asked where Tohma was , and he said he came here because Meiko got her period . Of course he had no idea what that was so it took quite a bit of explaing . Anyway , we thought we'd stop by and help celebrate " Tatsuha explaind

" Celebrate? " Yuki asked utterly confused

" Yeah , celebrate ! " Tatsuha said " It's not everyday your little girl becomes a young woman , bro "

_' Why does everyone keep saying that ? ' _Yuki thought

" Uncle Tatsu !!! " Meiko cried . " Uncle Ryu!!!!"

" Congratulations Meiko !!! " Tatsuha and Ryuichi cried in unison .

" Ooooooooh, another teddy bear , and balloon , and CAKE !!!" Meiko cried

" Dont forget ........." Ryuichi said pulling something from behind his back

" POCKY !!!! ! Meiko exclainmed " Thanks "

" Anything for out little Princess " Tatsuha said .

They made their way to the kitchen and greeted everyone . They all cut the cake and sang " Oh he's a jolly good fellow" except they changed the words to " Oh she's become a young woman " _' What the hell are they talking about ' _Yuki thought

That night after eveyone left , the family camped out on the livingroom floor . Shuichi wanted to make sure Meiko wouldnt die in the middle of the night from bleeding to death . There they were all four of them sleep on top of each other . Shuichi with one arm tight around Meiko holding her tight . Yuki downed two asprin with a beer . He had a massive headache from the day . He smiled as he looked down at his family . He walked over to them careful not to trip on the blankets all over the floor and kissed both the boys on their forehead. He turned to kiss Meiko and stoped, staring at her for a few minutes and reliving the day in his mind . He kissed her on her forehead . He made his way over to Shuichi and layed down , spooning him . His kissed Shuichis cheek and took one last look at Meiko on Shuichis other side . _'I guess my little girl really is growing up '_ he thought _' But i dont care what anyone says . She'll always be my little girl . "friend "or no "friend "_ ' And he drifted off to sleep .

* * *

I hope you liked . I wanted it to be funny. I hope you had fun reading it like i had fun writing it (thats such a cheesy line lol) Please review and tell me . 

Ok i know technically Fujisaki and Meiko arent cousins (not by blood by marriage i guess ) but does that matter ? The whole family is close . It's the LOOOOOOVE that counts lol. Well like i said before i hoped you liked . Now i can work completely on " Fame unwanted , Family unwanted "

Well until the next fic.................


End file.
